


'chenle you're 16' 'i'll have you know i am 199'

by kosmokuns



Series: from seoul maybe stopping in canada, america, japan, thailand and china to idris [1]
Category: NCT (Band), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Doyoung Is An Ass, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, basically mark takes donghyuck to the institute for the first time, donghyuck is a seelie, lmao donghyuck says stuff like 'beloved' and 'on my lonesome', mark is a shadowhunter, please give this a try!!, you don't have to have read the books!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/kosmokuns
Summary: Upon the bed a boy sat, his legs clothed in leaf-like trousers and a loose white vest covering his torso. Daisies were waved through his hair and his eyes looked straight at Mark, teeming with excitement and endearment.“My sweetheart, what brings you here on this fine evening?” His voice dripped with honey and captured Mark in a way he would never understand.alternatively:mark wants to bring his boy back to the institute, even if Doyoung doesn't like seelies





	'chenle you're 16' 'i'll have you know i am 199'

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!! i hope you like this lol if you have read the shadowhunter chronicles i hope you're excited for queen of air and darkness and if you haven't i hope you enjoy this plotless piece of fluff

“Mark, are you honestly sure this is a good idea,” said Doyoung, looking down on the younger boy with a mixture of distaste and confusion, “He’s a _seelie_ for goodness sake,” His arms gleamed with sweat in the cold light of the institute, black ink snaking down from his shoulder to create the angelic power he so gladly possessed. Mark stared back defiantly, crossing his arms and holding his head high. They stood in the middle of the ring after Mark had interrupted Doyoung’s training for his outlandish request.

“You don’t understand! He’s gorgeous and he’s so sweet and kind, you are just stuck in your old fashioned ‘it was so much better with the Cold Peace’ kind of shit!” Mark yelled. Around the floor a few other shadowhunters were starting to notice the confrontation, their ears perking up to the sound of the Cold Peace and a seelie boy. Out the corner of his eye, Mark could see Taeyong tensing up to potentially stop an all-out fight, Johnny glancing at him and doing the same, picking up his stele. “Whatever, you obviously don’t care enough about being kind to the Fey,” with one last flourish Mark stormed out of the room towards the living quarters of the institute.

You see, even if Taeyong was the head of the Seoul institute, Doyoung was the representative council member for the Clave, a politician if you will, so all requests to involve downworlders had to go through him. Generally, Doyoung was accepting of requests and considerate when making decisions to the downworlders of Seoul, but he had witnessed his parents killed by faeries at the final battle in Alicante, where the demon towers had turned gold and red for the first time in centuries and Julian Blackthorn killed his own father. That made a man unforgiving. Mark, however, was born during the closing years of the Cold Peace when The Cohort was crumbling and seelies walked on ground no longer spat upon by arrogant shadowhunters. As a young child, he learnt about the Cold Peace and why it started- he thought it was abhorrent. To treat every person in a community with such ice that they would banish their own people, to Mark, seemed ridiculous. He had a fascination with the Fey that stemmed from stories of the Seelie Court and flowered with the wonder of their celebrations when the Cold Peace ended. Through all this though, it made him a victim of misunderstandings and patrimony. Sometimes he thought the only reason why he was mildly respected was because of his brother Taeyong, the star leader who would defend his people and institute against any threat posed to him.

Laying face down on his bed, Mark heard a gentle knock on his door. He grunted in return.

“Mark, can I come in?” A soft voice sounded through the thick wood, he replied with another grunt and the handle twisted and creaked, then let the door open. A slender man was standing in the doorway, his long legs wrapped in black skinny jeans and a green hoodie thrown over the top of a white tee, his hair was an inviting shade of pink and his hands rested inside the pockets on his jumper,

“Mark, what was that about with Doyoung?” Taeyong eased himself into the room, taking a seat beside Mark on his bed, carding his hands through his hair.

“I asked him if he would let me bring Donghyuck to the institute,” he snorted bitterly, “I guess I won’t be doing that,” His eyes remained trained on the ceiling, not seeing the look of pity and intrigue Taeyong’s face.

“Mark you know the rules, correct?” The older man questioned, carefully moving closer,

“Of course I do, I grew up here,”

“Then you know what bringing someone back to the institute means?”

“It means you love them,” he said confidently, looking Taeyong in the eyes. His features were pulled as if he was saying ‘I will fight you on this’. He knew he loved the boy, he knew it down to the angelic blood in his veins that Donghyuck was meant to be his.

“You love Donghyuck? He’s fey you know what that means don’t you?” Taeyong probed, the dim light of the room lighting up the right side of his striking face,

“I love him.” He said strongly, “He’s a seelie and I love him for it,” Mark confirmed. Taeyong’s face filled with glee and a wide smile opened across his mouth,

“What are you doing here then, go get your boy and bring him round for dinner,” he replied, giggling slightly at the end. Mark’s eyes widened, and he jumped off his bed, almost shoving Taeyong in the process, quickly grabbing his stele, he concealed his runes with a glamour that had Taeyong frowning,

“I don’t want him to be afraid of them,” He explained before throwing on a jacket from his wardrobe and racing out of his room. He ran down the stairs and skidded past his comrades then flung open the doors sprinted towards the entrance to the Seelie Court in the park opposite the institute.

Johnny stood stunned at his work table, his seraph blade still in hand when Taeyong came down the stairs at a slightly less frantic pace.

“What did I just witness?” He asked, shocked from Mark’s fast movements,

“That was him going to get his boyfriend, so we could have dinner with him,” Taeyong said smugly, taking in the look of his boyfriend with his sleeves rolled up, polishing tools in hand,

“He’s doing WHAT?” A voice came loudly from across the room. Doyoung stalked over to the couple giving them angry glares, “I told him he could not, under any circumstances, bring that seelie in here. I won’t allow it.” He told both aggressively,

“Doyoung, that boy is much more than a seelie to him and even if faeries aren’t your favourite people, Mark loves him. Mark loving him is enough to make me trust his judgement,” Taeyong said assuredly, staring into Doyoung’s black eyes,

“He’s still a seelie, and if the Clave finds out-“

“The Clave does not get involved with love anymore,” Johnny spoke up, “The Clave learnt their lesson the hard way,” He rose to his full height and crossed his arms, towering over Doyoung. He looked as though Johnny’s posture might have affected him; only barely.

“Donghyuck’s coming for dinner and that’s final, not a word from anyone,” He gave Doyoung a hard glare and slid his arm around Johnny’s waist.

 

Mark halted himself at the foot of a huge oak tree, it’s branches strong and it’s leaves dense. The tree held an aura of magic, a whispering of secret curses and beats of faerie revels, it had enraptured Mark when he first saw it. Now, he barely even saw it is as a tree, it was a gate to somewhere so sacred that he could barely believe he had been there. Taking care, he placed his hand on the trunk and let himself be pulled into the Seelie Court.

The Seelie Court was otherworldly, it was beautiful beyond human comprehension and dangerous beyond reality. The floor was a lush green and rosy petals created a path leading towards the centre of the court, faeries danced in circles, beckoning you to join their wicked games. The gate had opened into a clearing, even the trees around the edge were swaying to the music of the Fair Folk. The clearing led into the main part of the court where the Seelie Queen sat, and to the tunnels below that the Fey inhabited. Beneath the beauty, there was evil afoot, Mark could recognise it, the gleam in the eye of a seelie who was tricking you into a violent or painful experience. He knew what poisons were in their drinks and that salmon roulades should never ever be eaten in the court for fear of becoming invisible. Not a great look. Following the petals, he greeted few faerie acquaintances with a ‘how do you do?’, another reason why he loved the Fair Folk- their way of speaking. Sophisticated and established, creative and cunning. He took a left under a string of tumbling vines where he carried on through a cave-like passage with doors carved out of thick stone walls. He counted 10 nondescript doors then knocked on the eleventh, it had a handle made from sunflower stems and a sun carved into the middle of the wood.

The door swung open into a room that was lit by strings of warmly glowing flowers across the ceiling, the floor was a plush rug and a four-poster bed sat in the middle. Upon the bed a boy sat, his legs clothed in leaf-like trousers and a loose white vest covering his torso. Daisies were waved through his hair and his eyes looked straight at Mark, teeming with excitement and endearment.

“My sweetheart, what brings you here on this fine evening?” His voice dripped with honey and captured Mark in a way he would never understand,

“Well, I want you to come to the institute for dinner, of course you don’t have to but I really like you and I want you to meet my brother and see my room and where I live because I always see your room but you’ve never seen mine,” Mark gushed, showing a sheepish smile at the end,

“Upon the sun and the moon, my heart belongs to you Mark, you made free with it. I suspect it will not return, so yes I will meet your brothers,” Mark moved towards him to clamber next to him on the bed. He pressed his lips to the younger boy’s and pulled him in for a hug burying his face in Donghyuck’s neck. Kissing a faerie was like a breath of fresh air, a rush of wind past your ears, a trail of gold on your skin where they touched.

“Hold up there cowboy, I only have one brother,” Mark said with a giggle,

“I am no cowboy Mark, I am only a seelie, upon which you have laid your love,” Donghyuck replied, hand stroking down his lover’s back. Mark laughed again,

“I have laid all my love upon you Donghyuck, that is true, but we can’t waste time otherwise my brother will have both of our necks. We need to get to the institute pronto,” he shifted away from Donghyuck and pulled the seelie off the bed and towards the door,

“Might I put something more appropriate on? I do not want to go looking like a scoundrel,”

“Yes Donghyuck, you can put on your lilac suit.” The boy hopped with glee and rapidly dressed himself in his favourite lilac suit.

 

Mark gripped onto Donghyuck’s hand for dear life as he made his way toward the doors of the institute, his boyfriend however was cool and relaxed, taking in the sight of the modern building that housed the Seoul institute. What they did not notice was a pair of eyes following them towards the door, watching Mark push it open and pull Donghyuck inside from the second floor, they were suspicious and disgusted.

Dragging Donghyuck into the main hallway, he led him through an airlock and out the other side to where the main operations room was situated. It had sleek black counters and white floors and ceilings, light being emitted from unknown places behind cupboards and counters, several shadowhunters were working at various stations, some with their faces drawn in concentration as they monitored demon activity and others dutifully polishing their seraph blades. Towards the back of the room, the training ring was being used by one of Mark’s friends Jeno to spar with a boy visiting from the Australian institute in Sydney. Donghyuck’s chestnut eyes took in the sight, registering everything to his brilliant memory,

“Which one is your brother?” he whispered, suddenly nervous in the face of so many Nephilim,

“He’s not here otherwise Yuta wouldn’t be making out with Sicheng instead of doing his job,” said Mark drily. Donghyuck lightly slapped his arm,

“Do not criticise such great love. They are taken by each other and that is wonderful,” he gave Mark a look,

“I think the only type of love they associate with is the making love kind,” he snorted, giving both a judging stare,

“Sex is a beautiful and splendored thing, created to bring us peace and joy. It is what we crave, and they are entitled to it. You humans seem to forget that sex is more than a ‘light fuck’ as I have heard it being referred to as,” Donghyuck lectured to a Mark that was attentively listening to him. From behind them came a loud cackle and they spun on their heels to see Johnny bent over laughing,

“Mark where did you find this kid, he’s some philosopher or shit,” Johnny wheezed, “Taeyong get over here, Mark’s arrived,” Taeyong jogged over having changed from a hoodie to a pale pink shirt to match his hair,

“It is a pleasure to meet you, fair Donghyuck,” He bowed slightly and Donghyuck returned it,

“You are familiar with the ways of the Fey, I assume,” He replied whilst Mark brought his hand round to cup his hip. Johnny was still holding back laughter from the conversation he overheard.

“To a point yes, you must come to dinner before it gets cold,” He said, “YUTA AND SICHENG GET YOUR ASSES BACK TO WORK!” He yelled to the two boys before leading the way to the dining room.

Johnny, Mark and Donghyuck followed Taeyong down a corridor across from the entrance to the room, it was bare red stone brick with wood plank flooring, it had no other doors except the one at the end and all in all, it was not very long. As the leader pushed the door to the dining room open, Donghyuck tightened his grip on Mark’s arm and peered into the room. Johnny moved to help Taeyong carry over a steaming hotpot from through an archway into a kitchen on their left, the floor here was grey stone tiles and white painted the walls. In the middle proudly stood a hard-oak table, long enough to fit ten people with brightly coloured chairs around the edge. Homely, was the thought in Donghyuck’s mind, he could see why Mark belonged here.

“Uh Taeyong, how many of us are eating?” Mark questioned, looking apprehensive at the amount of plates set out,

“Well, obviously the four of us, Jeno, Yukhei, Yuta and Sicheng if they’re not fucking and Jaehyun said he would come too,” Taeyong listed them out on his fingers, counting how many people were coming to the dinner. Mark gaped at him, he had not expected so many people to come and see Donghyuck, “And who knows, the warlocks could turn up as well,” Taeyong said happily. Giggling, Donghyuck whispered into Mark’s ear,

“They teach you in the courts not to pity, but it seems as though I can’t help but do just that,”

Mark groaned, "Let’s get this over with.”

 

The dinner was a huge success, everyone loved Taeyong’s excellent cooking and Donghyuck laughed along happily to Johnny’s jokes and held Mark’s hand under the table. Indeed, the warlocks did show up in a puff of purple smoke bearing gifts for their ‘precious baby’ Mark (‘Chenle you’re sixteen’ ‘excuse me Mark I am actually 199’). Renjun had quickly got on with Donghyuck, discussing his favourite faerie herbs to use in his potions and talking about his visits to faerieland as a young warlock (‘back when I was 128’) which had Mark rolling his eyes. At the end, Mark thanked everyone for a wonderful evening and for making Donghyuck feel so welcomed in the institute, they all cheered and promptly exited to avoid washing or cleaning up the kitchen and dining room.

Mark tugged Donghyuck up the stairs to his bedroom which was a little way down the hall and into an average-looking door with Mark’s name in Korean printed on a gold plaque. Giggling at his boyfriend’s antics, the seelie let himself be pulled around until Mark collapsed on his bed with him in his arms,

“Thank you for coming Duckie,” Mark said quietly into his ear,

“It was my pleasure to spend such a glorious evening with you, beloved,” Donghyuck whispered back and snuggled deeper into Mark’s muscular arms. The shadowhunter’s glamour was beginning to fade and his runes were reappearing on his skin in light shades of brown, Donghyuck felt him tense up beneath him.

“Your runes are beautiful Mark, do not hide them for me, so much angelic power is a gift,” He gazed into Mark’s eyes and the older boy gulped,

“I love you,” He said quietly, in a voice almost below a whisper,

“I love you too, dearest, you are a ray of sun in my days of lonesome in the courts”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, when you leave comments and kudos they make my sad, broke days of school a little lighter so please leave some if you can!!  
> this will be a series so be prepared for the next part woooo~
> 
> keep being wonderful, greta x


End file.
